Saint Snow: Ice Blood
by Joestar0Takami
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto "Encontré a mi alma gemela.” Del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino.


Saint Snow: "Ice Tendency"

Mi nombre es Leah y tengo una hermana mayor a la que siempre he admirado llamada Sarah la cual se convirtió en una gran sacerdotisa en el templo familiar y para seguir estudiando fue al templo nombrado UTX y este año me tocó entrar a mi lo cual me hizo demasiado feliz por que así podría pasar tiempo junto a mi querida hermana pero aquí cambiaría todo para el rumbo de esta sacerdotisa aprendiz.

Todo inicia cuando éramos niñas y supimos de una leyenda, la leyenda de A-RISE las cuales eran 3 chicas que formaron parte de las batallas más grandes en el pasado espiritual nombradas las "Private Wars" donde A-RISE había enfrentado a una gran amenaza, un demonio cuyo poder era demasiado grande y la única solución fue sellar su poder en las tres chicas que conformaban su grupo. Tsubasa Kira la líder que sello el poder del control de la mente, Erena Todo sello el poder del control del alma y Anju Yuuki sello el poder del control del corazón, Estás tres chicas al haber hecho esto caerían dominadas por la maldad de aquel demonio que controlaba esos ámbitos y para no causar daños posteriores decidieron usar la petrificación para quedar inmóviles durante toda la eternidad.

Al oírla quisimos saber más de donde venían esas grandes sacerdotisas y nos enteramos de la UTX así que desde niñas tuvimos la idea de entrar y ser las mejores, las más grandes sacerdotisas al igual que A-RISE.

Actualmente yo estoy en primer año y me hermana Sarah está en segundo y tal como dijimos seremos las mejores, mi hermana se enfrenta a muchos exorcistas y sacerdotisas muy buenos pero ella resalta así que yo también lo debo hacer.

Mis pensamientos de ser la mejor decayeron al ver a los demás alumnos talentosos y la verdad es que yo nunca había tenido el talento que mi hermana Sarah poseía pero es por eso que no me tomé la escuela como un juego y fui en serio desde el inicio aunque mi poca habilidad al recitar hechizos era muy poca me esforcé para ser buena y con ayuda en casa por parte de Sarah poco a poco fui mejorando.

Pasaron 6 meses desde mi inicio y llegaba el momento de mostrar nuestras habilidades en una competencia, el torneo de la UTX es un evento anual donde los alumnos muestran sus habilidades frente a los profesores,padres,demás alumnos y público que va de aficionado; este año me tocaría participar por primera vez y estaba emocionada por eso pero ocurriría algo a lo que tendríamos que responder.

-En una base secreta de Rusia, la Xopowo Sect estaba desarrollando un experimento para revivir a A-RISE y ocupar su fuerza contra Japón los cuales se encontraban en una guerra de recursos con otros países.

La general Arisa daba su reporte sobre las sacerdotisas del Pilar.

-Hemos descubierto una vieja leyenda del mundo espiritual, A-RISE son 3 mujeres que terminaron petrificadas en un pilar para sellar el poder de un antiguo demonio, nuestros agentes más especializados, entre ellos mi hermana Eli han traído desde Japón a las mujeres del Pilar que se encontraban en un templo abandonado, la seguridad parecía nula aunque se tuvieron que enfrentar a varios guardias espirituales mi hermana pudo ganar y ahora que están aquí en la base podremos tomar el poder que sello A-RISE.

Herma.. digo Sub comandante Ayase es hora de revivir el poder sellado.

La comandante Ayase Eli recuerda. Recuerdo haber visto en un escrito que el poder se puede despertar con sangre de una sacerdotisa de corazón puro y para esos trajimos una ofrenda directa de la UTX la mejor escuela de sacerdotisas.

-El poder de la sangre derramada de aquella sacerdotisa lograría recuperar el poder de A-RISE, en ese momento atacarían Japón y que mejor lugar que la UTX, sin ella el país no tendría defensas así que las Ayase llevaron a A-RISE a el festival de manera oculta y las despertaran cuando de inicio el torneo. Mientras tanto con las hermanas Kazuno

Leah, llegó tu momento de brillar en este festival.

Lo sé Sarah, me he preparado demasiado para este momento y valdrá la pena, te demostraré que soy la mejor.

No me lo demuestres a mi que ya lo sé, demuestra tu poder frente al público.

-Se escucha la voz de la presentadora

El día de hoy nos reunimos en la escuela UTX para el torneo de exorcistas y este año...

-De repente se escuchan gritos lo cual conmociona a la demás gente

¿Que está ocurriendo Sarah? -Dijo Leah temerosa

No lo sé Leah -le responde su hermana a la vez que ella piensa que puede estar ocurriendo

-En ese momento 3 mujeres con un aura demoníaca entran al escenario acompañadas de una mujer mayor y una un poco menor con uniformes militares

Estamos aquí para la guerra, seremos compasivas y competiremos contra ustedes en el torneo, de nuestro lado estarán 3 personas conocidas entre ustedes

-A-RISE revela su identidad aunque parece que no son ellas por su aura

¡llamen a los profesores! -Dijo alarmada la presentadora pero todos los profesores habían sido ya derrotados por A-RISE

Ningún profesor vendrá por qué ya están muertos, a los que queremos son a sus alumnos, nuestras chicas pelearán contra sus alumnos y veremos quien será el ganador de esta guerra -Exclamo la comandante Ayase Arisa

Presentadora usted evacue a la gente del lugar, nosotros nos encargamos de ellas -decía un alumno con voz temerosa

-Mientras la presentadora evacua a la gente la batalla daba comienzo, alumno por alumno caía y las Ayase reían al ver lo inútil que era la lucha de los alumnos pero brillaria una esperanza en las almas gemelas.

Leah decía: Sarah debemos actuar

Y Sarah le respondía: No somos lo suficientemente fuertes pero debemos luchar con todo

-En ese instante las hermanas Kazuno empezaban a utilizar sus mejores técnicas en contra de A-RISE, Sarah conocida por su precisión utilizaba un poder conocido como el "Hakai" un poder que se asemeja a una pistola formada con la mano de la cual puede disparar energía espiritual muy poderosa. Leah conocida por su agilidad tenía un poder conocido como "Ripple" un poder que provenía de sus manos el cayó le permitía electrificar sus armas que son unos látigos de un poder que puede quemar con el poder del sol aunque este poder también puede funcionar de muchas maneras como sostenerse a una superficie plana vertical, caminar sobre el agua,etc.

La batalla era intensa, quedaban pocos alumnos concientes y Sarah estaba agotada mientras que Leah ya estaba casi moribunda por los grandes ataques de A-RISE que podían controlar el Alma, Mente y Corazón lo cual destrozaba completamente a las personas y solo aquellos más fuertes podrían resistir .

Inútil inútil inútil inútil inútil inútil inútil inútil -Repetía La comandante Ayase al ver los esfuerzos de los pocos alumnos restantes y en cierto momento solo Sarah y Leah. En ese momento Sarah se dio cuenta de que la única manera de salvar las cosas era poner toda su energía vital en un último Hakai así que le dijo a Leah.

Leah mi pequeña hermana, este será mi último Hakai pero será para darte un futuro.

-Leah no comprendía nada ya que estaba casi desmayada pero aún conciente en mínima cantidad de lo que sucedía observó cómo lanzaba su último Hakai a A-RISE siendo inútil por su agotamiento dejando así extinta su llama de vida, en ese momento Leah se cuestionó de por qué hacia eso "el pelear", Leah en un trance de desmayo escucha la voz de su hermana que le dice: "Leah, perdí... No pude ser la mejor al final de todo pero espero que tú lo puedas ser, ¡VIVE!

-En ese momento Leah recuerda todo lo que pasó con su hermana y un poder emana de ella, un poder conocido como "Resonance" el cual se activa solo cuando las almas gemelas se juntan, Leah estaba sorprendida por eso, el poder que obtuvo era demasiado grande y con ella contaba el poder de anular las acciones por lo que pudo regresar la llama de vida a Sarah y a los demás estudiantes.

Sarah dijo:Leah... Ese poder ¿Es nuestro?

Leah respondía:Si hermana, no sé qué pasa pero siento que esto es una conexión entre nosotras, nosotras somos como almas gemelas que están destinadas a juntarse y formar el más grande poder.

Mientras las hermanas Kazuno hablaban las Ayase decidieron recurrir a los poderes combinados de A-RISE y en ese instante las 3 mujeres del pilar utilizan su ataque definitivo "Full Control" dejando bajo el control de las Ayase a todos los alumnos a excepción de Sarah y Leah que mostraban una tenacidad impresionante, las Ayase no entendían por que hasta que Leah dijo:"Queremos que digan que somos las mejores por eso avanzaremos"

Sarah decía: "Nosotras tenemos un sueño al que queremos llegar y por eso nos esforzamos"

Sarah y Leah exclamaron finalmente: "Nosotras tenemos el poder más grande, uno más grande que el de ustedes y es el "Self Control", mientras nosotras controlemos nuestra mente, alma y corazón ustedes no podrán dominarnos.

Sarah y Leah activan la "Resonance" multiplicando el poder de sus armas y sus poderes "Hakai" y "Ripple" combinándolos y así formando la verdadera alma gemela que derrotaria finalmente al demonio sellado en A-RISE , creando el ataque definitivo "Stand Proud" el cual hace que el alma tomé forma física y luche contra el demonio que era liberado del sello, la batalla estaba muy pareja y el daño que sufría "Stand Proud" lo sufrían las hermanas Kazuno pero su voluntad y el poder de su "Resonance" era más fuerte y al final ellas pudieron terminar con aquella maldición que atormentaba a A-RISE utilizando "The Executor" el ataque que destruía a los demonios, un ataque único de "Stand Proud".

Las hermanas Ayase quedaron perplejas y en el momento más provechoso escaparon dejando atrás a A-RISE y posteriormente entrar en tregua.

La UTX finalmente termino con aquel demonio que causó demasiada problemas en el pasado y A-RISE pese a que ya eran libres decidieron utilizar el elixir negro con el cual terminaron con sus vidas y en últimas palabras de Tsubasa Kira agradecía a Sarah y Leah diciendo:"Ya no pertenecemos a esta época, nuestro lugar lo deben ocupar ustedes, dos almas blancas como la nieve y tan puras que llegan a ser santas... Saint Snow así deberán llamarse las almas gemelas...

Algún día nos veremos y procuren cumplir con todo cuando el momento llegué".

En ese momento una leyenda nueva nacía llamada "Saint Snow" la cual cambiaría el mundo espiritual por sus grandes poderes y el poder más grande el "Self Control"

¿La paz duraría más tiempo? Quizás pero Sarah y Leah estaban determinadas a cumplir su objetivo, ser las mejores.


End file.
